Latin name of the genus and species of the claimed plant: Petunia hybrida. 
Variety denomination: Dancaspurspark.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of petunia, known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Dancaspursparkxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Dancapursparkxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor in a controlled breeding program in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in 1999. The female was xe2x80x98Pink Sparkxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,857. The male parent of xe2x80x98Dancaspursparkxe2x80x99 was xe2x80x98CV. 4021xe2x80x99 (unpatented).
xe2x80x98Dancaspursparkxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by or under the supervision of the inventor Gabriel Danziger in May, 1999, in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Dancaspursparkxe2x80x99, was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in June 1999 in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel by a technician working under formulations established and supervised by the inventor.
Horticultural examination of selected units initiated September, 1999, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Dancaspursparkxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Dancaspursparkxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, however, without any variations in genotype. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe the plants grown in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Dancaspursparkxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this petunia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Pale purple flower color and vibrant purple veins;
2. Single flower type;
3. Early year round flowering time;
4. Medium flower size;
5. Spreading, well branched, vigorous growth habit, very floriferous, long bloom season;
6. Good weather tolerance; and
7. Suitable for hanging baskets and mass covering.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present Inventor (s), the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Dancaspursparkxe2x80x99 is xe2x80x98Pink Sparkxe2x80x99 by Danziger. In comparison to Pink Spark, xe2x80x98Dancaspursparkxe2x80x99 has bigger flowers, is more floriferous, has better branching, is more trailing, has earlier flowering, and with darker shades and more brilliant flower color.